


Pub Crawl

by LaughableLament



Series: Supernatural Poetry Month [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: spnapo, Dean's Theme, Gen, Gen if you Prefer, Inspired by Music, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pining, Poetry, Slash if you squint, Stanford Era, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: Press play





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Dean’s Theme, April 23

_Press play_

Palo Alto summer. Bar doors wide to  
the street, against the heat. Piano lounge.  
Soft strains eddy Samward.

Sense memory.  
Scotch-rocks: melting music box.  
Soft creaks of leather seats.  
Spidered ceiling, peeling paper.  
Mottled green of a Kansas spring.

_  
Dean half-turns away, teeth grind (like San Andreas)._

_“Wait.”_

_Shutter click-kiss goodbye: wide liquid eyes, lockedjaws. Ache and the camera flash._

_Only lurch at him a little. “See ya.”_

_“Sure, Sammy.”_

_Board. Baggage stowed, face the lens._ _(say Dean!)_ _Ride light blind._

  
Ain’t much piano bar guys but this dive  
pours til four and pointedly overlooks  
Sammy’s baby face.

“Dad’ll come around.”  
Gold drips clinging to pink lips.  
Hips shift, shoulders bristle.  
Sticky carpet, tacky tabletop.  
Drunk-stumble through the rain.

“College boy. Mproudayou.”

 _  
Sam’s teeth show_ _(say Dean!)_ _Neck strung like a fiddle._

_“Terrible picture.”_

_Cheap roadcoach upholstery. Whiskey-kissed cheeks._

_Only burn up a little. “Not his fault. Can’t everybody be this handsome.”_

_“Idjit.”_

_“Thank you, Bobby.”_

_Wallet-fit fold. Baggage stowed, face west._

_“And fuck you, Sam.”_


End file.
